Run Away Forever and Be a Father
by tigercrab360
Summary: Hiccup was always been abused by his people, even worse he was also raped by some of his people. He had enough. So he runs away and never come back. His life also changes when he found a baby that's all alone. He decided to raise the child. Even though his 14. Bad thing happen to Hiccup at the beginning and later on happy and touching moments. T for torture at first and language.
1. Chapter 1: Abuse

AN:** This is my first non-yaoi and non-Tuffnut. This story got over my head for a couple of days. I suck at grammar and** spelling.** I hope you like it. There is some OOC in this story. Bad thing will happen to Hiccup in the beginning, later on the story thing are going to be touching and happy things to him. Sometimes I even cry during writing or thinking about the story. I'm not good with sad and torture part._ I'm_**_ Sorry._

**Chapter 1: Abuse**

Hiccup is always been abuse by his village, mostly the other teens. He doesn't have feelings for Astrid anymore, she also abuse him. Now, He _**had enough of this shit**__ anymore_. Sometimes he plans of killing himself or run away and never, I mean **NEVER** come back. Even worse he also been_** sexually **_abuse by some men, teens around his age, and teens who graduated Dragon Training. All he wanted was love. Ever since his mom's death, that moment changed Hiccup live for ever. He hated everything and everybody that caused him so much pain.

It was a cold night in the small town in Berk. Hiccup was walking home, after a hard day of working in the forge. Gobbler was the _**only** _person who never abuse him. While walking, Two male figures came from the behind of a building. They walk up to Hiccup with a _hammer_ in one of the figures hands. They finally reach up to him. The figure with the hammer smacked the back of Hiccup knocking him unconscious. "Dude our work here is done for the day" said the figure with the hammer. "Yup let's carry this bitch, to the girls" figure two said. He pick up Hiccup over his shoulder. Then they walked back to figure one's house. they went down in the basement.

In the basement there's two girls, Astrid and Ruffnut. They _aren't_ kidnap like Hiccup. They are here to something _special_ to Hiccup. Once the two male figures came in, " "Where were you been?"

"Well we need to catch this bitch without witnesses." The first figure with the hammer said as he put the hammer down at the nearest table. "Also nobody gave _shit _to Hiccup ever since his_ mother died."_ the second figure said "Let's tie him up" Ruffnut said as she holding up the rope. All of the teens tie Hiccup to a table and waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

Hiccup woke up and find himself in a dark room. He's too scared. He also noticed that he's tied up to a table tightly. He stated squirming, but it was no use.

"Squirming, that's bull shit" said to a familiar voice.

"Yeah He's useless" said to a another familiar but this one is more feminine.

"What should we do with him, _Snotloud" A another_ female voice.

"Well _Astrid _let's have fun with him" Snotloud said. All Hiccup know there is two people so far and he's sill figuring out the two. When the other two reveled their faces. The other to is _Tuffnut_ and _Ruffnut_.

"Can I do it first" Ruffnut asked. 'First of what' Hiccup thought.

"Alright women first" Snotloud said as he handing Ruffnut with a small wooden hammer.

"Alright let's get this started" Ruffnut walk up to him. she raised it up high. Smashed his left arm in full speed.

"AAAHHHHHH" Hiccup screams and try not to cry.

"Aww is the useless crying?" Tuffnut said. He punch his face. Hiccup is try not to cry. "Hmm how about this" Tuffnut said as he kick is left side. Tuffnut still didn't have enough, so he kept punching his face. "Come on, Fucking cry useless" Tuffnut said losing is patience. He punch Hiccup 5 more times and her still didn't cry. After he's done there's blood on his hands. Astrid came to Hiccup right side. Hiccup look over to Astrid. How can she be so heartless? Astrid glared down at him, hard.

Hiccup is too scared to say anything to Astrid. She took out a knife. She start to cut Hiccup skin. He still didn't cry. Then the ropes were cut, Hiccup wonder what are going to do next. Astrid pulled him up on his feet. She turn around Hiccup and grabbed his wrists. He let out a yelp, because how hard she grabbing Hiccup. "Call us masters, puppet" she whispered in Hiccup's ear.

* * *

The next few hours, Hiccup was bleeding from his cuts that the other teens gave him. He was afraid of dying in Snotloud basement. All he wanted in the world is someone cared, listened, loved him. His wish his mom was here rescuing him. But it's to late for that. She's died. Right now, he was a slave to the other teens. massaging them, serve them dinner, allowed then to torture him when ever they want, call him awful names like: slut, whore and other names, clean their messes, and treat him a dog. He reach his breaking point a couple of times and of course he gets punished for that.

When it's finally bed time, Hiccup was in his dog house with rope around leg. Hiccup took out a knife that he stole from Tuffnut. I almost forgot, Before bed time Tuffnut is cutting him. After he's done, Hiccup is quietly took the knife out of Tuffnut's pocket, without no ones looking. Hiccup put the knife in his shirt. He still have his clothes on, put his boots and vest were removed. His pants and sleeves was most cut.

After Hiccup escaped, he quietly move around the house without waking anyone up. He finally reach the door, carefully opening it, and ran out the door. He was running, running scared. He never been so scared of his life. He reach to his house. He quickly open the door and closing it. He raced up to his room. He crying out everything. The torture, the name calling, the abuse, everything. He finally had enough. So he packed up his clothes, journals, pencils, drawings, cloth, wool, furs, blanket, knitting/sowing supplies, a portrait of he and his mom, and spare tools from the forge, all in his knapsack. Before he forget, he wrote a run away note:

_Dear people of Berk,_

_I had enough of the abuse. So I'm never coming back. Some of you like the idea of me running away. I'm Never Coming back, Ever._

_I was Beaten up, raped, hurt my feelings by you freaks. I wish my mother was here. So you guys won't have a chief in he future._

_You guys are going to have Snotloud as Stoic heir. I was kidnapped last night and tortured. Don't even dare to find me. The only person that cared is _

_Gobbler. He's more like a parent to me. I always thought of Astrid beautiful. She's nice strong role model, until I change my mind that she also abused me along the other _

_teens. I can't talk it anymore. Overtime when the abusing is over I always cry because of you freaks. Now I'm off to see the world. and one more thing:_

_ SO FUCKING GOOD-BYE TO YOU ALL AND GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NEW FUCKING HEIR! _

_Good-bye, _

_Hiccup_

He was in full of rage now. He put the note on the his desk. He came down stairs open's it and leaves. His new life begins when he step in the forest. He felt pretty good to escape the village. He continued walking until sunrise.

**This is the first chapter of my new story. The next chapter is the part that changes his life forever. He found a abounded baby. Even though he's 14.**


	2. The baby and the abounded house

**AN: Thank you everybody for supporting. I don't know what to say in this part. And some of you are super excited about what going to in the next few chapters. sometimes I'm quick minded. I'm still practicing grammar, thank you for letting me know. please don't hurt my feelings. Sometimes I had trouble in English class. Who knew grammar can be this hard. Also its fun writing in your spare time :)**

**.Chapter 2: a baby in the woods and the abounded home**

It's sunrise, Hiccup got up from his nap last night. He's happy that he _doesn't_ give shit to the village anymore. He got pack his things and start walking again. Then suddenly he heard a faint baby cry. 'How is there are people in the middle of the forest' he thought. He start walking up to the direction where he heard the cry. The cry is getting closer and closer. Then reach here the cry happen. He was in a clear area in the forest. He looked around, then he saw a bundle and it was _moving. _He slowly moved towards the moving bundle. There is a soft thin blanket over it. Hiccup slowly moved the blanket. Then he saw a beautiful baby girl with soft brown hair and jade green eyes like Hiccup. Her face was red from crying so much. Hiccup felt bad for the baby and he knew that when babies crying so much, the baby can get hurt. He pick up the baby. And surprisingly the baby giggled. Hiccup smiled at the baby. Then he spotted a note in the baby shirt. He pick it up unfold it and start reading. It said:

_please take care of her. her birthday was July 10. I didn't name her yet. You can choose the name. I was killed by an monstrous Nightmare, I was trying to protect her. please take care of her. There is a ship just a mile ahead. There's is a island up north and it's safe from dragon raids._

July 10 was just yesterday. He put the note in his pocket. He looked down the baby that is still in his arms. The baby was lucky to survived and she's sleeping peacefully in Hiccup arms. Now he's walking to the ship that the note said.

He was a half a mile away, than something in his mind stopped him. 'The baby has no name' he remembered. He is thinking of a name then name appeared in his mind. "Valhallarama" he said it out loud. He smiled down and kiss the baby forehead lightly. He continued walking. Until he finally found the found the ship. He got on the ship. It was a pretty small ship with two paddles. He step inside of the boat. There is a basket that is big enough for Val to sleep in and there was some warm milk. He took snif. He didn't to try it though, it's breast milk. He pulled the milk out of the and basket on the his left side. Then place the sleeping baby in the basket, sat his bag at the other side of the boat. and start sailing north where the island is. Every few minutes Hiccup check on the baby to she is the baby is ok.

The next few hours, Hiccup was starving, but he didn't care, all he wanted to it get far away from Berk. During he's sailing, he saw a beautiful sea dragon called, the Scauldron. Hiccup was amazed to see the dragon running free in the ocean. Thank goodness the scauldron didn't attack Hiccup or see him as a treat. Hiccup smiled and continued sailing. He watch the sunset over by his shoulder. The sunset is beautiful. Then suddenly Val started crying, Hiccup carefully pick up the crying baby. He remember the breast milk bottles, he pick one of them up and place the rubber part in the Val's mouth. **(Do you guys know the rubber part of the babies bottle called? I don't know everything, you know) **She starting to clam down. Hiccup is humming a lullaby that his mother sang to him. The baby is start to go back to sleep. He kissed the Val on the cheek. He place her in the basket again and continued sailing.

It's getting dark, Hiccup looked around for a touch and something. Then he found a lantern along with spare bottle of oil and matches. He lit the a match until there's fire. He put the lit match in the lantern. Then He found a pole with a hook at the end. He took the handle of the lantern and place it on the hook. he took the two paddles, one on each hand and start continued on.

The next few hours, He finally reaches the shore. He put the bottles in his bag, and then he puts it over his shoulders. He pick the basket and lantern. He was still surprised that Val is still sleeping. He started to walk in the dark forest. Until suddenly there is a abounded house . The house was also big as the one he used lived on Berk. It was in a clear area with a waterfall and a small pond at the leat side of the house. And a Hot springs at the right side of the house but it's a bit further away. Hiccup walk to the door ans slowly open it. When He open the door, there was a loud creak. He quickly check the baby and he was relived that the baby was still resting. He returned to look in the house.

The house was all dirty. There's white sheet over the furnitures. Books are everywhere on the floor. Paper and pencils scattered everywhere. Weapons and shields are also on the floor. The fire-place in the middle is covered with ashes. And the inside of the house reminds him back on Berk, but a little different. He place is bag down. He starting to walking upstairs and it's also a disaster. More books, weapons, shields, and white sheets. The house only have two rooms. He went in one of the rooms. The room that he went to is a bit clean. The room have a crib in the there and a bed full of stuff on it. Hiccup push the stuff on the floor and carefully put the baby on the bed. He put the lantern

Hiccup walk over to the crib and check if it's safe for Val sleep in it. It's safe, but it's dirty. Hiccup took his time to clean the dust out of the mattress of the crib and the sheets. When he's done, he walk up to Val gently picking her up. Then place her in the crib. Hiccup notice a fireplace on the wall surrounded by cement and it has wood in it. Hiccup quickly make a fire and leaves out the room. He left the door open, if the baby is crying.

Hiccup walked downstairs, He found a closet, Inside of the closet, there was a mob, a broom, and dust pan, and a few buckets in different sizes. "This is going to be a long night" he said to himself. He started cleaning upstairs, he put all the weapons, shields, and white sheets both up and downstairs outside in separate piles. He founded selves in both rooms, But he start putting books in the selves in Hiccup room which is the other room, not in the room where Val is sleeping. He also found a desk. He gathered the papers and put them on the desk. He found other things like: maps, vases, and other valuable thing and put them on the rest of the selves. Then he goes into Val's room. Hiccup done the same process but more quietly.

Then Hiccup goes downstairs and find more book and papers. He also found chairs, dinning table at the right side of the house with 2 chairs on each width and 2 chairs on the length. Then he finally found the baby supplies under the table and more on the rocking chair. On the corner of his left eye, he found a chest. He walk to the chest open it and there's some sort of milk. He took one of the bottles. Open the lid and take a smell. It smelled fresh, but the taste tasted awful. 'It's probably more breast milk' Hiccup thought. He put the bottle back in the chest and continued cleaning. After cleaning, He took the broom and swept the floors. After he's done using the broom, he placed it in the closet and made the beds nicely. Then he went outside, then he notice the corner of his eyes lies the forge. The forge was at the right side of the house. And it look mush like gobblers forge but some tools are missing. He went back to his bag to get all of his tools in the forge. He was relived that the forge is clean. He also notice the doors to the basement. He open the doors. Once it's open, Hiccup decided to check it out in the morning. Hiccup took some weapons and shields inside. He grabbed a hammer and some nails are in his mouth. He started hammering until He's done. Then Hiccup hung the weapons and shields on the wall and the rest outside.

He notice it's sunrise. He wasn't that tired. He went to Val's room to get the lantern out of her room. He went to out to the basement. The basement is empty, so he put the rest of the weapons and the white sheets in the basement. Then suddenly he heard the baby cry upstairs. Hiccup walk upstairs and into the Val's room. He pick the squirming baby. Hiccup head downstairs pick up the bottle and start feeding her. Hiccup starting to rock the rocking chair and humming the same song the sunset before. "Now your full name is _Valhallarama Haddock the II_" Hiccup said to his new _daughter. _Tears are coming out of his eyes. He never been so happy in 7 years. His mother died when he was 7.

So this is the beginning of Hiccup's fatherhood.

**AN: Do you guys think I can go back to Berk and find out what Stoic and the villages reaction or continued on with Hiccup on the next chapter? **


	3. Berk's reaction

**AN: I was reading the reviews about the next chapter. A lot of you guys said "Berk". I was also thinking Berk, too. Also some of your comments really hit me. Now I have tons of light bulbs on the top of my head. After the second chapter I was curious about what do you guys think. Thank you for answering my questions on the last chapter. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was writing this for a few days because, School can be a pain in the a$$ sometimes. A lot of you reader are so excited on the future. Sorry about the wait.**

**.Chapter 3: Meanwhile in Berk**

The chief of the village woke up with a grunt. He step out of bed, get dressed. When he step outside, Berk was like everyday: people are doing cleaning, fishing, farming, transporting things around. Then suddenly Gobbler shows up to Stoic.

"Hey Stoic, have seen Hiccup this morning?"

"No, why?"

"He's not in the forge"

Stoic has that serious look on is face. He knows that Hiccup never miss out work. Gobble doesn't like the look on his best friends face. He knew something is not right here.

Stoic and Gobbler race to Hiccup's room. They were shocked that Hiccup's room is empty. There's no pictures on the wall, no clothes in his closet, There's nothing on the desk put a note. Gobbler pick it up, read it _ out__ loud _to Stoic.

"There is no way that he ever said that" Stoic said with rage. "I'm definitely going to punish this kid. There no way that Snotlout is going to be chief. Gobbler we need a meeting NOW". Gobbler never seen Stoic this mad before. He also agreed that Snotlout would never be chief.

* * *

** Meanwhile in Snotlout's house**

Everybody has wake up and excited for torturing Hiccup again. Snotlout got out of bed, headed to Hiccup's doghouse. When snotlout got there, the doghouse is empty.

"What the fuck? Guys come here." Snotlout shouted. The others came. "Dude, what is it?" Tuffnut asked. Then he notice the ropes were cut and Hiccup's gone. Astrid also notice a knife. "He escaped by using this knife" she said as she picked up the knife. "That slut, we need to find him" Ruffnut said. The teens raced outside. Then they heard about Hiccup's disappearance, something about Snotlout being chief or what not, and a meeting at the grand hall. They all nod their head and start heading to the hall. The teen are part of the meeting.

* * *

**At the Grand hall**

Everyone in the village was at the hall. Everyone is discussing what going on. The they saw the chief face. They saw anger on the chief, but this one is different from the others. That made the other villagers fear. They all know that Stoic is the chief and the strongest out of all Vikings. Now he's more on the rampage on Hiccup then his wife's death. "NOW everyone, as you all know Hiccup,right?" Stoic yelled. Everyone nod their heads and mumble a bit. The teens are at back listening. "Hiccup ran away and he left this note" Stoic said as he held out the note. He read the note in front of the villagers. At the end, the villagers are shocked of what Hiccup said. Astrid was shock about Hiccup had a crush on her. No wonder that she reserved her favorite flowers and a poem that she really loved. The villagers felt terrible how they treated Hiccup and they don't like the idea of Snotlout being heir. "We need find him NOW, when I get my hands on him, I'll" Stoic didn't finish his sentence. He screamed and punch the table. The villagers step back one step. He looks like he wants to kill someone. "We'll start tonight". Gobbler really hated Stoic on the rampage. He wish that he'll clam down.

* * *

**At night**

"Alright, now we need to search everywhere. Look for clues, hints, anything to find Hiccup" Stoic said. The village nodded for agreement. They grab their lanterns and touches. They are shocked about the note. They wanted to apologized to Hiccup, but it too late. Their all afraid that Stoic will be depressed and angry for the rest for his life. The whole village step into the forest and starting searching.

A few hours later, people are scattered everywhere with their lanterns and touches trying to find Hiccup. They call his name over and over again. They check in bushes behind the trees, rocks, everything. All of the teens volunteered to find Hiccup for their own use. They check the island. But nothing was there. No clues, tracks, they learned nothing. "I can't believe that slut let me be the future chief" Snotlout said to Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and the other male teens. "Yeah and you have the power to do anything you want" Tuffnut said.

Meanwhile with Astrid and Ruffnut

"I can't believe that poem and the flowers came from Hiccup" Astrid said in frustration. "Now the chief is a mad man now about his son" Ruffnut sighed.

"Yeah, but we can torture Hiccup all day, if we find him"

"Your right"

The search went all night, but no luck. When the Vikings went home, their all afraid that Stoic can be a madman. Now he's torn up about his wife and Hiccup. What happens if he died? And what happens why if he was kidnapped? Or what happens if he went to an another island? So many questions going around his head. Even worst, he even destroy his own home. Gobbler was worried sick about his best friend and Hiccup. He was hoping Hiccup is alright.

After destroying everything on sight, Stoic reach his breaking point. The first time in years he cried and pray. He felt like he's the worst father ever. He prayed over and over for Hiccup's return. He decided to relax a bit. He went upstairs. He stop when he came to the door of Hiccup's room. Stoic slowly opened the door. He still saw nothing. He decided to continued to walk to his room. He opened the door, step inside. He put his right hand into his face. "I failed you Val. You dissevered to live, not me." He said to himself. He put on his PJ's and slowly went to sleep. He is still hoping for Hiccup's return.

**AN: OK, not my best work, but I did a chapter about Berk. I hope you guys like this chapter. Later on Hiccup going to see baby Val walking and talking for the first time. I was Shocked about A LOT of people liked my story. Thank you, you guys.**


	4. The village

AN:** I read your reviews again. Few of you wanted/ask about Toothless in the story. Toothless probably not be in the story. I think he's super awesome, too. Maybe I can put him in the story. Also back on chapter 2, I was thinking about the village idea, but I want to do the abounded house first. Also I was running out of ideas in the Berk chapters, I already got 1. I have tons of ideas about Hiccup and his daughter. Damn I love you guys. Thank you for supporting.**

**Chapter 4: The village**

Hiccup was happy with his new daughter, home, and free from abuse. Back in Berk, he felt like his was in prison. So today he was going to take a bath at the spring by his house. He was also taking Val, too. He still on the rocking chair with his baby in his arms. He got up place the baby back into her crib. Hiccup went to the closet grab a wooden bucket that is the right size for the baby. He raced outside to get the water back at the spring. After he got water, he raced inside to get the baby. He slowly walk to the crib. He surprised that he saw Val fully awake. "Aw you eyes are so adorable, Val. I want to eat you up." Hiccup as he pick up Val. Hiccup smiled something odd, something_ nasty. _He smelled Val, then something hit him. 'I think Val needs a diaper change' Hiccup thought. He pick up a blanket and carried her downstairs. When he got down, he set the blanket neat, then he put Val down.

He knew taking care a baby is part of parenthood life. He'll do anything to make her happy and healthy. He slowly taking her diaper off. He went to the other baby supplies to find spare diapers, baby powder and whips. After he found them, he rushed back to Val. He left Val dress up, take the diaper off, wiped her,then put the powder on. Hiccup is starting to feel sick. He hoped that he get used to it soon. Then he carefully put the new diaper on the baby. Then finish it with a baby pin. Val giggled at Hiccup face as he put dress back down.

"There all better now" He said as he pick up Val. He used his free hand to pick the used diaper and throw it into the fire. Hiccup relived that the house have a chimney. Then he change his mind, he decided to walk around the forest today. He went outside, smell the fresh air and start walking.

During he's walking, he's starting to hear things. It sounded like...like..._people_. He continued walking to the source. When he got there, there's a village. He starting walking though the village. People are staring at him. When he found a woman with red hair and blue eyes sitting on a bench near to the market. Hiccup walked up to the woman. "Umm ...Excuse me. Where am I?" Hiccup asked the woman. "Your new to the village, right?" the woman responded and facing Hiccup. He nodded. "Well your in the village of Mandell" the woman said. **(I don't know what to name the village, this just came to me).** "I see you have a baby in your arms. What your name?"

"Hiccup"

"Where are you from"

"Berk"

"Berk. I have a friend over there"

"Who"

"Gobbler"

"I used to work as his apprentice."

"What happened?"

"I ran away"

"Why, my dear?"

"Because the village abused me in all different ways, expect for Gobbler. I wrote a note. Packed everything and ran off. Then I found this baby abounded. Then I decided to raise her as a daughter. Even though I'm 14. I also the chiefs son, but my father never listen to me. I was known as a troublemaker, useless, and the weakest Viking. I wish my mother is here."

"Aww poor thing. I so sorry.

"Thanks ok"

I have a baby on the way, 9 months now." she said as she rubbing her stomach.

"Really. Congratulations. By the way, what's your name?"

"Emma and thank you. This is my second one. If you need help with any baby problems, come ask me or my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Same age as you. Where do you live?"

"The house in the forest"

"The farm. Some people say it's hunted, but it's not and it's dirty. Did you clean it?"

"Yes"

"WOW. Well It's nice meeting you, but I have to get going. Hey Zoe." A girl with brown hair and blue eyes walking towards Emma and Hiccup. She carrying a basket full of fruits and vegetables. "Hey mom" Zoe said. "Hello dear. This is Hiccup, he's from a Viking from a village called Berk."

"Berk, the place where Vikings live and dragon raids happen once in a while" Zoe said in confusion. Hiccup nodded.

"Would you show Hiccup around the village for me, because I have a appointment to go."

"Sure". Emma walk off to her appointment. Zoe and Hiccup looked at each other. "So your Hiccup, right?" Zoe asked. He nodded. "Ok. That's a cute baby you have their. I can't wait to show you around. I didn't much new people in the village." Zoe said with excitement. Hiccup smiled. "Her name is Valhallarma or Val for short" Hiccup said, gestured the baby.

"That's the most beautiful name I ever heard."

"Thank you I named her after my mother"

"Mind me asking, What happen to her"

"She died by a Monstrous Nightmare. She is trying to protect me. After her death, people blame it on me. And there's more..." Hiccup told Zoe everything about his horrible past. He told her his abuse stories, rape, his father, giving Astrid the poem and her favorite flowers, running away and find Val in the forest, his decision, everything single detail. After telling, Zoe was crying. "Oh my goodness. You didn't deserve this at all. I so sorry"

"It's ok"

"Well *sniff* let's get to business" Zoe said as she whipping her last tears. Then she show hiccup everything about the village. The history, the market, the training area, the forge, everything. Hiccup showed her where he lived. The inside of his home and the note he found. "Well you might going to need a nanny or something to take care of her while your going out and we need a new blacksmith, because the last one died of illness" Zoe said.

"I can be the new blacksmith of Mandell"

"Do you know how to work as a blacksmith"

"Yes, because back on Berk I was the blacksmith apprentice ever since when I was little, well littler"

"WOW. Well I think the village are going to be happy"

"Yup. I think I'm going to like it here and will you take care of here while I'm gone"

"Sure and we'll open the forge together, right"

"Right"

* * *

A Few hours later, Hiccup and Zoe re-opened the forge. The forge is back to business. People are asking Hiccup to fix and sharp their weapons. He even asked Zoe to be Val's godmother. Hiccup was happy about his new home, life, friends, and business. He is definitely going to like it here. He also learned that this village also used the Viking language. He even sell the weapons that he had in his basement. He also learned that kids are learning to become warriors at the train area. They start at age 10 and graduate at age 15. Before they graduate, they have to fight against other pre-graduates front of the entire village. Even though there's no dragon raids here. Hiccup still promise himself never go back into Berk and never let Val to go there.

**AN: WOW. I'm finally done with this chapter. Well what do you think? Is the story is getting better? I'm still suck at grammar, I think I did better. I don't know. What do you guys think? Is the story getting better? Do you like or love the story?**


	5. Few days later

**AN: I'm so sorry for the wait, fellow readers. I have to do this biology project and tons of homework. I bet some of you have projects/assignment at school, too. I know some of you guys get impatience. Now let's get on the story.**

Chapter 5: Few days later

Hiccup is having a wonderful time in Mandell and lets not forget Valhallarama. He took a special care of her. He gave her a bath, did diaper changes, feed her, changes her cloths. Hiccup started to knit her new clothes. Hiccup loved her with all of his heart. He would never let go of his daughter out of his sight. Hiccup would freak out if something bad happen to her. He wanted to see her first step, hear her first word, see her start training, and more wonderful moment that she didn't want to miss. He doesn't want her to have a horrible life, like he had back in Berk. Now, he wanted to have a happy life until he died.

He also discovered, Most people in the village came for Berk,because they can't stand the pain from their friends/loved ones deaths and can't stand dragon raids, sometimes the chief, or been banned by the chief. The others also came from the Outcast island, because they can't stand Alvin and their dangerous games. These people are happy to escape the dangers of their home islands.

It's a sunny day in Mandell, Hiccup woke up by the sound of Val crying. He walked up to her room. He picked her up and starting singing a familiar lullaby. Val is starting to clam down. Her emerald eyes started at her fathers face. Suddenly she giggled full of joy. She reach out her hands to Hiccups nose. Hiccup stomach growled. He start heading down stairs to get breakfast. Once he got there, he grab a bottle of Emma's breast milk. She gave birth to a baby boy yesterday. So far Emma said Hiccup is a great father so far. Hiccup put the nipple in Val's mouth, but Val doesn't want it. "Val you have to eat" Hiccup said. He put the nipple back in. Now she start eating.

Hiccup sighed. Hiccup discovered that he felt like he _misses_ Berk. He even have dreams about him back on Berk. He's trying to forget the awful memories and try to think about Val's future. He still have _feelings _for Astrid, after what she done to him. Hiccup is always been ignored by his people, expect for Gobber. He always tell his problems to Gobber. The only person Hiccup miss is Gobber. His father didn't do anything to stop the abuse. He just ignore his son. They barely talk to each other.

After Val stop eating, she burped. That made Hiccup stop thinking about Berk. He laughed a bit. He put Val over the shoulder and start patting her back. She burped a few more times before Hiccup start eating. Hiccup ate some bread and drink milk before heading to the village.

When he got there, he saw Zoe near to the forge. He walk up to her. "Hey Zoe" He greeted. "Hey Hiccup" Zoe greeted back. "So Hiccup how's your fatherhood so far"

"Great, but I kept on thinking about Berk,"

"Probably, the inside of you still have feelings about Berk and others."

"I change my mind about Berk. I guess your right."

"Yas always say I'm right." She smiled. "Well are we going to open these doors or what." Zoe said. Hiccup nodded. They both open the doors and start doing business. Lets not forget Val is taking care by her godmother.

* * *

**Back on Berk**

The village has searching for Hiccup for days now. They still afraid of Stoic. Everyday he re-read Hiccups note. Now he has no son. So Stoic gave up on searching. Every night he cried, refuse to hang out with his friend, but he still doing his chief duties. He _even let snotlout to be heir_.

It was a depressing day at Berk, Stoic woke up for having nightmares about Val calling him a failure. He got up, get dressed. Then he decided to stay in bed for the rest of the morning. "I failed you Val. I wish you were here." the chief talked to himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Later that day, Gobber is getting worried sick about Stoic. He was walking up to his house. Once he came to the door he open the door. Stoic woke up by the door creaks. Gobber came inside of the Haddock house. "Stoic are in here?" Gobber called. Stoic got up. He step out of his walk past Hiccups empty room. he start stepping down on the steps of the stairs. "I'm here" Stoic responded.

"Stoic, this is getting serious, you need a vacation"

"I don't care, if the village is afraid of me"

"I miss Hiccup too"

"Well, your right I need a break."

"That's good. We'll go to the island at the north, later. Right now you have to do your duties"

"All right." They both step outside and do their everyday duties.

**Back with the teens**

All of the teens on Berk are practicing in the woods for Dragon training. They start tomorrow. The graduates are helping the beginners. "Are you guys excited for beat the shit out the dragons?" Tuffnut asked.

"HELL YEAH" Snotlout responded.

"Where's the girls?"

"I don't know"

The girls can out of the bushes and tackle the boys, expect for Astrid. 'Why did I hurt a gentle soul' Astrid thought. Tears coming down her eyes, but that doesn't stop Astrid for being tough. "Astrid are you ok?" Ruffnut ask as she get off of Fishlegs (Ruff + Fish). "I'm fine" Astrid said.

"Tell me something wrong"

"Do you remember we torture Hiccup before he ran away? And remember the poem I got few months before?"

"Yes and Yes. What about them?"

" I got that poem from Hiccup and his note, well I can't describe it, because I felt like an awful sick person. Now I'm afraid of the chief and I gone completely insane. I don't know what to do now." Astrid started crying for the first time in years.

"Come here" Ruffnut hugged Astrid while she cried on Ruffnut shoulder. "It's going to be ok, I also heard there is an island up north. Maybe we can go there a chill. Just you and me."(Ruffnut heard Stoic and Gobber conversation). "The problem is we can't go there because the ships are to big and we get in trouble if we sail one. We're suppost to be adults to ride on one."

"That's ok we can go there later on the years."

"Ok. If you start going insane again, I'm gonna to force you to steal a small ship."

"OK. I'm glad we're best friends" Astrid hugged Ruffnut again.

"That's what friends do"

For the rest of the day, the teens continued training and back in Mandell Hiccup was working with weapons and take care of Val.

* * *

**AN: Again im sorry for the long wait. Thank you guys for the wonderful ideas. I was thinking about Astrid, Ruffnut, Stoic, and Gobbler are going to the island when Val is 5 and crazy shit are going to happen, like payback for what they done. That part is going to be in later of the chapters. Sorry about the Berk part, not so much words about the village.**


	6. First step

AN: I'm doing this chapter in my iPhone and part of it in my computer. Some it sucks using it. I won't be in my computer for a few days :*(. I have to be absent on Wednesday And and have to do make up work :*(. I don't want to miss a part two of that heather episode in Dragons: Riders of Berk. I got to know what happens next.

* * *

Chapter 6: First step

It been almost a year since Hiccup ran away, he was surprised that Val was growing quite well. She almost turning one. Val also trying to stand, but that failed each time. Sometimes she cried, that saddened Hiccup. At least she's trying to walk and that brings happiness into Hiccups heart.

Val is also trying to speck, but it ended up her baby language. Hiccup always loved the sound of her talking in her baby language.

Baby Val is more giggly, strong, playful, and bit more picky. Hiccup found that funny. He's excited for Val first word, step, and birthday. Her birthday is in a few days and Hiccups in a few months.

Ever since Hiccup mother died, he start writing in his journal everyday. Also he's glad that he don't feelings for Berk anymore. He promise himself never forgive the people of Berk.

It was night in Mandell. Hiccup and Valhallarma are sleeping in their rooms. Hiccup is having a dream, but this one is different:

_Hiccup was at the clouds, feeling he's flying. He could see the beauty of the sunset. Suddenly out of nowhere, a small female figure in red. She have her brown hair all the way down to her upper back. Hiccup wanted to walk over there, then he felt something wet on his feet. He looked down, he saw his feet in water. He was wondering where his boots are. Now, he starting to walk over to the little girl. _

_"Hello" Hiccup yelled over the distance. The girl turned around. When she does, her face seems so familiar . Her face, her emerald eyes, and her hair. The little girl smiled at Hiccup. "Daddy" the little girl said with excitement. She ran up to Hiccup to give him a hug. 'Daddy? Is this Val?' Hiccup thought. "It's me daddy, Val." said the little girl. Hiccup just smiled._

_Then suddenly, three shadowy figures are starting to appear. Two shorter figures and one big figures. Hiccup was shock about the figures faces. He put Val behind him while holding her right hand. He's going to protect her no matter what._

_The smaller ones are Astrid and Ruffnut. Why are they doing here? "Hiccup, I'm sorry. I shouldn't being total jerk to you." Astrid said trying to apologize. She sounded like she's gonna cry. "I'm sorry too about everything we do to you." Ruffnut said trying to apologize too. Then suddenly everything is darken even Valis gone. Leaving Hiccup standing in total darkness._

Hiccup woke himself up. He was wondering why there's Astrid and Ruffnut. Is the dream a vision or just a dream. He got himself out of his bed. Hiccup walked over to Val room. The baby face looks like the girl in his dream.

He decided to go downstairs to eat something. He ate some bread and drink some milk. Then he went upstairs to check Val.

When he got there, she was fully awake and _standing_. "Hey, their little one, ready for your next try. I was so happy for you trying." He said as he pick her up. He change her clothes. She was wearing a simple green dress. Then, he change her diaper. He threw the dirty diaper away into the fire.

Hiccup sat her down the floor. Hiccup was a few feet away. Val got on her crawling pose. Then make her legs straight while her hands are on the floor. Start lifting herself up. She's standing. "Come on Val. Come to daddy." He said as he sitting down.

She starts lifting her right. She didn't fall this time. She just took her first step. She tried the other leg. She succeed. Then she starts walking to her father. When she was almost there, she tripped over a nail on the wooden floor. Thank goodness Hiccup caught her.

"Oh my Thor, Val. Your amazing. I'm so happy for you. Wait to tell Zoe what happened" Hiccup said to her. " Ba-Ba-Ba" Val said in her baby language. Hiccup laughed. He pick her up. One of Val arms is over Hiccup shoulder. He carry her downstairs to get her breakfast. Hiccup got her breast milk.

After breakfast, they head out to the village. Once they got there, Zoe was running up to them. "Hiccup hey" Zoe called out from the distance.

"Hey" Hiccup said.

"Wow Hiccup, are you getting muscular?"

"I don't know. I guess working in the forge can be a work out."

"I guess so, too. Val is growing up so fast."

"Yeah. I bet she's going to be a strong young woman in the future."

"I bet so too" she picked up Val from Hiccup.

"Before I forget, in a few days she's turning one."

"Really"

"Yup" He said as he open the forge and start business. Zoe smiled at him before walking to her house. Zoe was happy that she's a big sister of her baby brother and a godmother of Valhallarma Haddock. She wanted a caring husband and a baby of her own.

Hiccup is wondering who's the last figure. He remembered its big. Why there's Astrid and Ruffnut? Why did they _apologized _to him? There's many question in his head. Well a dream is a dream.

* * *

Few days later, Hiccup it's having the same dream, but this one is continuing. Val is still behind him.

_After Astrid and Ruffnut apologized, they disappeared. Then large figure is stepping closer...closer...then and face appeared._

_It's...It's...Stoick the vast._

_Hiccup was shocked. Why is he here? "Why?" Stoic asked as he helding up his ax. "Why did you ran away? Who's that behind you?" He started yelling, making Val scared of her grandfather she didn't knew. "Daddy who's that?" Val asked. "Daddy? You're a father, Hiccup" Stoic he angrily said. He start walking up to them. Hiccup took a step back, still holding Vals hand. Once Stoic got there, he push Hiccup face hard, causing him to let go of Vals hand. Hiccup landed face down. Stoic tightly grabbed Val wrists. "DADDY" Val screamed. She's trying to break free, but Stoic is too strong. Val breaking in to tears. __She was being grab away into the fog. Hiccup got up and starting running up to them, but no ones there. Then something touch his shoulder. He turn his head around. He saw his mothers face._

_There's disappointment in her eyes. "Why did you ran away in the first place? And I can't believe, Stoic taking your sweet daughter away" The elder Val said. Hiccup starting to burst into tears. "But, I'm proud that you took special care of her." His mother said. Hiccup smiled. _

_"Where is dad taking her to?" Hiccup asked. _

_"I guess Berk"_

_"NO." _

_"Look out after her when she is five"_

_Then everything disappeared._

Hiccup woke up panicking. His breaths became short. He believed his dream. He really need to look out his child.

* * *

Sorry about the wait. Then next chapter is Vals first birthday.


	7. Vals first birthday

**AN: I going to need some beta readers for help. Some of you guys ask about my work. I don't know much about grammar. English is my first language, I had a hard time in reading, but it's improving, think god.**

**Can I tell you this funny story: My BFF and I are texting then suddenly she asked me something unbelievable. Here's part of the chat we did.**

**Friend: Are you pregnant?**

**Me: Hell no. I want to in the future.**

**Friend: yeah**

**Me: What did you ask? (I ment to say why)**

**Friend: I asked if you were pregnant.**

**Me: Why?**

**Friend: IDK. just curious**

* * *

Chapter 7: Vals First Birthday

Hiccup was excited for Val first birthday today. He quickly got dressed. He went to the kitchen downstairs. He going to start making food for the party. He was about to start the snacks first. Then, Val from upstairs started whining, Hiccup quickly went to her room. "Good morning birthday girl." Hiccup said cheerfully. Val giggled her baby language. Hiccup still thinks it's cute. He picked her up and walk back downstairs.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Hiccup set her down on the floor, before headed to the door. On the porch was Zoe, Emma, and other women, there here to help. Hiccup smiled and invite the girls in. The girls helped Hiccup with the food, getting Val ready, getting the decorations ready, and so on. The girls were surprised that Val can finally walk. "Hiccup, what happens if she gets older and you can't teach her everything (You know female viewers)?" Emma asked.

"I never thought about that" Hiccup responded.

"Well, We're always here to help" Said to a woman with _blond hair and crystal blue eyes_. The woman reminded him as Astrid. That bitch doesn't severed to be near him. Without ferther a do, he just let it slide. He took a deep breath and let it out. Hiccup continued to help set up for the party.

* * *

After few hours of setting up, things are starting to get better for Hiccup. Everybody in the party are having fun. Kids are running around, mothers talking, and men drinking, but not to much. He seen Val in her beautiful party dress. It's white, it goes to waist down, three-layered flow dress, with yellow bows. She's also wearing white party shoes. Hiccup designed it all by himself (I suck at describing things). He happy at Val trying to do things. "D-D-_DADA_" Hiccup eyes widened, Val said her_ first word._ "You said your first word" Hiccup said and party stopped, making Hiccup to shut up. Then suddenly the party cheered.

"Really. What did she say?" A woman with red hair and blue eyes said.

"Dada." Val said as she walking to Hiccup. Hiccup pick her up and put her on his lap. Val grabbed her fathers nose. Hiccup smiled at her, then he kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle. Hiccup smiled at her.

Then suddenly, Zoe brought the cake out. She lit the candle just for Val. She doesn't know what to do. "Val, like this" Hiccup said and he blowed, to show Val what to do. Then, Val got closer to the candle. Hiccup is holding Val back, he doesn't what her to get burned. She blew the candle out, people clapped out for her. Then, Zoe cut the cake. Everybody ate some cake before opening the presents.

* * *

After opening presents, the party is over. And Val have new clothes, shoes, and toys. Hiccup was proud at her. He can't wait to write in his journal.

Val starting to yawn. So Hiccup took her upstairs. He dress Val into her nightshirt, and gently place her to bed, and tuck her in. Then, Hiccup went to his room and start writing in his journal, before he head downstairs. Hiccup sighed. The place in not a disaster. He just tired. He decided to clean the place before going to bed.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning, he tried. 'Man, that take longer then it looks.' He thought. He headed to his room and start sleeping peacefully in his bed.

* * *

**AN: Ok. probably the shortest chapter. The next is berk. I don't feel like writing the presents part and berk. We're going back to school tomorrow. I have to wake up 5:30 in the fucking morning and catch the bus at 6:22. My school starts at 7. Welcome to hight school my a**.**


	8. Failed Graduation and Painful Thoughts

**An: Hey I'm back. Sorry about the wait. I was busy with school work. **

* * *

Chapter 7: failed graduation and painful Thoughts

It been a year since Hiccup went missing. People have go back to their normal lives. Just four more years for their chief to go to a vacation.

It was night-time in Berk, no raids, no trouble, just relax in their beds, all expect for Astrid. She stayed up all night, thinking about what she had done to Hiccup over the years. She even remembered they _even_ _play_ with each other. She doesn't remember why she hurt him for.

_Flashback:_

_Hiccup and Astrid are 5 years old. They love playing adventures in the woods. Even time Hiccup gets picked on, Astrid stand up to him. She always visit Hiccup in the forge helping Gobber and he let Hiccup play with her. They mostly pretend their fighting dragons. Hiccup and Astrid always use their imagination. Hiccup mother, Val sometimes see them play and she's always smile. Val was also known as the beauty of the village._

_"Come on Hiccup. The dragons are raiding again." Astrid said. "I'm coming." Hiccup yelled. They were in the woods, playing._

_"Oh no there's one up ahead." Hiccup shouted as he point to a bush. They both shouted and raise their toy weapons. They ran up to the bush and start bashing the bush with their 'weapons'. _

_After defeat the 'dragon', Hiccup and Astrid decided to go home, because it's getting dark. "Astrid, that was fun." Hiccup cheered. Astrid smiled at Hiccup. _

_When they got to the village, the other kids walk up to him. "Hey shorty." Snotlout said as he pulled Hiccups hair. He starting to cry. "Aww is the shorty crying?" Ruffnut teased. Tuffnut pushed Hiccup down the grass. Snotlout and the twin are laughing, causing Hiccup to cry more. Astrid had enough, she decided to yank the others hair to the floor. She still can be violent, even she's young. _

_After the others got up, they just ran off. Astrid turned to Hiccup, he's still crying from the pain. "It's ok now. The bullies are gone now." She said softly. Hiccup immeditly hugged her. She hugged back. "Thank *hic* you." Hiccup sobbed. Astrid help him up._

_"Hiccup! What happened?" Hiccup mother said as she walk up to them. She bent down and hug Hiccup. Hiccup let it all out on his mothers shoulder. "Astrid what happened?" The chief wife asked. Astrid explained everything to her._

_"Thank you for standing up for him." She thankfully said._

_"Your welcome" Astrid said before walking home._

_Flashback ended_

Astrid took a deep breath before closing her eyes. Tears are coming out of her eyes.

**Meanwhile with Stoic**

Stoic was staying all night thinking about Hiccup. He actually ran away from the village. He was so happy when his beautiful wife was alive, Hiccup enjoyed playing with his mother. Then suddenly all Hell break loose.

_Flashback:_

_It was night-time in Berk, Hiccup was 7 and Val is alive at that time. The Haddock family was peacefully sleeping. Then suddenly a roar woke up the family. Val and Stoic quickly got up, put the armor on, and grab their weapons. Val came in her sons room. Hiccup is wide awake and scared. "Hiccup stay inside for me, please." Val asked softly. _

_"Yes mommy. What happens if the house in on fire?" Hiccup said. _

_"Go outside to forge, but first look for me, your father, or Gobber. I don't want you go there unsupervised. I'll be at the front of the house, OK."_

_"Ok"_

_"Good"_

_Val step outside with Stoic while Hiccup lie down in bed. They raise their weapons to fight dragons. 'I hope Hiccup is safe.' Val thought. __They fight dragon, give orders, help others, hide the animals and food. Then suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare is attacking the Haddock home. Val watch with horror. "HICCUP!" Val screamed. She quickly ran up the house. _

_Once she came inside, "Hiccup?" Val said with tears. She doesn't want her son dead. She came in Hiccups room. Hiccup was at the corner, crying. Val pick up Hiccup and start rushing back outside. The Nightmare start chasing them down the hill. Val quickly put Hiccup down. He didn't went to the forge, he just stay there. Val raise her ax and cut the dragon on the upper half of its mouth. The Nightmare lit its self on fire. Val turned around. "Hiccup why are you doing here? Your suppose to be at the forge." Val said. "I want to be with you." Hiccup responded. She sighed._

_Then suddenly the Nightmare grabbed Val foot and throw her at the barrels, causing them to break in pieces. "MOMMY" Hiccup screamed. The Nightmare lick its lips, causing Hiccup to step back. Val got up and watch the Nightmare was about to eat her son. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU SON OF A BITCH" Val scream at the beast as she ran. She got on front of Hiccup and fighting the beast. Hiccup watched the fight. Until the dragon spit fire towards Hiccup. __Everything feels like in slow-motion, Hiccup was about to scream, until Val hugged Hiccup to protect from the flame. It hit Val instead, on the back._

_When it's time the dragon retreat, Val was too weak to move. "Hiccup, be brave. No matter what, I always love you. I want you to grow up strong." Val said weakly. Then she dead in Hiccup arms. Hiccup burst into tears and set Val down. "VAL." Stoic screamed. He ran up to Hiccup and his dead wife. "Hiccup, you're not suppose to be outside." Stoic said with anger. "Dad, I can explain." Hiccup said. "JUST GO HOME." Stoic yelled. __Then the village circled around Hiccup._

_"This kid should be banish"  
"He should never be born"_

_"Why can't you stay inside"_

_"He killed his mother"_

_The village stat yelling and arguing at him, causing Hiccup to cry more. The kids start laughing at him. Hiccup ran to Astrid and hugged her. "Get away from me weirdo." Astrid yelled. Then Hiccup ran to the forest. He was running to escape. Once he's stop, he crying out more until he stop. "Mommy." Hiccup sobbed. "It's all my fault."_

_Then a few hours later, he returned to the village and that's when the abuse begins._

_Flashback ended_

Stoic just wanted to forget. He decided to close his eyes and sleep.

* * *

The next morning the village are around the Kill ring for the graduates to slay the Monstrous Nightmare. They work hard over the year to be on of the Vikings. Right now the teens forget about, well expect for Astrid. She took another deep breath. "Are you ok, Astrid." Fishlegs asked. "I'm fine." She responded. "Do you guys know what's weird?" Tuffnut asked.

"What?" Snotlout ask Tuffnut.

"Ever sence that loser ran away, thing have been different"

"How?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, Stoic is really turn up about his family and it's boring that Hiccup is gone."

"Tuffnut, mind me asking. What did you guys do the night before he ran away?"

Everyone went silent. Fishlegs eyes are like round as plates. He knew what they did. "You guys abused him again. What's wrong with you guys? Why I'm even friends with you guys?" He walk away from the others. His word hit the other teens like a baseball bat.

The others kind of think of it. "WE'RE ALL MONSTERS. DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND? WHAT'S WRONG WITH US? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS VILLAGE?" Astrid screams, causing the others to step back.

Then Gobber open the gates, letting the teens in the ring. People are cheering and calling their names. Then cage of the Nightmare opened. The Nightmare lit itself on fire. Then teens scattered. As always Ruffnut and Tuffnut are fight with each other, even there's a dragon. "Ruff, Tuff focus on the dragon." Gobber yelled. They both stop fight and focus on the dragon. Astrid was at the blind spot of the dragon, until Snotlout threw his hammer at the dragon's head. The is starting heading to Snotlout. He start running for his life. Fishlegs is start running, too. Until the Nightmare melted and destroy the bars and escape. Ruffnut and Tuffnut threw their spears at it, but they missed. Then Fishlegs threw his hammer, it hit the dragon's head The other vikings try to recapture it, but it escaped.

Stoic was proud at the teens effort, but they didn't kill. They didn't fail, they just need a new one. All of the sighed, the town is quiet. They just all head home. "All of that work for nothing." Snotlout said as he squeezed his hammer. "Lets just go home." Astrid said. They all went home.

* * *

At night all the teens are disappointment about what happen today. Right now they are at one of the watch towers, chatting. "I wish Hiccup was here." Astrid mumbled. She was his childhood friend. None of the other teens remembered. Gobber came up to the teens, he knows their not happy. "I know your all unhappy about this. But you guys have to go to bed. " He said. The teens nodded and came downstairs. Astrid was the last to came down. She hoped Hiccup was ok.

* * *

**AN: I don't know the that idea came from, the one that the Nightmare escaped. Well I'm so sorry about the wait, school is huge pain in the ass now. I cant wait for 3 MORE WEEKS for christmas break. I wish school can go faster.**

**Next chapter is when Val is 3. I know a lot of you guys are dieing for the berk to arrive in Mandell. I'm sorry.**

**HELP WANTED. I need some Beta-readers.**

**I still have a community called Tuffcup special. I need some volunteers. PM me or review if your interested.**

**Is my writing getting better? **


	9. Val the toddler

**AN: OH MY GOD! This is going to be a long 2 weeks. Sorry about the wait**

* * *

Chapter 9: Val the toddler

It was a sunny morning, Hiccup and Val are walking around the market. Hiccup decided to hang out with his daughter now. She's 3 and Hiccup is 17. Hiccup was going to take a break from the forge and they need groceries.

Val is more playful and she's learning fast. She wearing a red tunic, black leggies, and brown fur boots. She loves to play with her friends. Val always visiting er father during he's at work. She always smiles at people. Val love to draw like Hiccup. The only thing that she don't like is Hiccup being depressed.

Hiccup is happy about his life. He had a daughter, new home, and new life. He still wore a green tunic, dark leggings, fur boots, and a fur vest. Hiccup is an excellent swordsman and a master archer. He is muscular in the lean way, not like a six-pack (Too much). He works hard in the forge and the farm. He's a hard working young man. He's still interested of dragons, but no longer want to kill them.

Hiccup and Val are walking around the city market. That place is crowded. Hiccup nearly lost her a few times. Hiccup was carrying a basket full of food, while Val is sitting on Hiccup's shoulders and hanging on to his head (good times). "Ok, we got the eggs and vegetables". Hiccup said as he looks though the list while holding on of Val's leg. "Alright. That's everything. Hey Val, are you doing ok up there?" "Yes daddy. I'm just looking." She replied

"Well we have to go home"

"Aw. That means you go to work."

"No. I staying home today and play with you."

"YAY"

Hiccup laughed and heading home. Hiccup was surprised that Val is a fast learner and wants to learn about weapons. Val also want Hiccup to take her to explore the island. He said later when your older. Val is totally fine with that.

Once when they got home, Hiccup is starting to make lunch while Val is upstairs drawing. Hiccup was taking his time making some lunch, back on Berk people were impatient. Some even push Hiccup over the edge. He just can't hide it forever. So he went to his own office in the forge after he's done.

After he's done, "Val come down to eat" Hiccup yell from downstairs, causing Val to jump out if her seat. She raced downstairs. "Mmm, it smell good." Val said as she's walking to her seat. "It's your favorite, porridge (Brainfart)." Hiccup said as he sit down at his own seat. Val smiled and start eating. Then all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Hiccup got up and walk to the door. He opened the door, there's Emma. "Hello Emma"

"Hello Hiccup. I have something to show you." That shock Hiccup a little. He hope is something good. Emma have a letter in a bottle (another brainfart). Hiccup let her inside of his home. Val is gone leaving an empty bowl on the table. Both elders walk to the table and sit down. "I have this bottle since this morning. I don't know I should open it or not"

"Well, let's open it."

Emma headed the bottle to Hiccup. He smashed the bottle at the edge of the table. It broke into pieces, causing to cut Hiccup right index finger, he doesn't care. Hiccup picked the rolled paper up and handing it to Emma. She unrolled it and start heading it. Her eyes went wide open, she knew Hiccup would be pissed.

"Well what does it say." He asked. Emma went silent for a few moments. "Your not going to like it." Emma finally said. Hiccup wants to step back a bit.

* * *

After explaining, Hiccup angrily step outside. "I know that your upset, you need to clam." Emma tried to clam him down. "How can I calm down when a few people from _Berk_ are coming here, soon." Hiccup shouted. He doesn't want to see Berk again. He feels like he wants to punch someone. _  
_

Hiccup took a few deep breaths. Then, he sighed. "I don't want them to know about Val. Stoic will probably freak and get pissed at me for running away." He didn't even say dad to Stoic anymore. Even though, he still hates the village.

Val step outside to meet up with her father. "Daddy? Who's Stoic?" She asked. Oh no, this is bad. Hiccup doesn't want her to know. What will he do, now? He can't just say no to his daughter, she'll get upset. He didn't want Val to know about her grandfather. "I'll tell you later." Hiccup finally said. "Ok." Val said before heading back into her room. Hiccup was relived. And also, he really didn't want to talk about Berk at all. He still hated everything and everyone in Berk (expect for Gobber).

"How are you going to tell her about you know?" Emma asked and that question really hit hiccup.

"I don't know. Maybe when she gets older."

"Well, you better think fast."

"Ok."

"I was also shocked to that Berk is coming soon. And also, who send the bottle?"

"I don't know. I have a question."

"What is it dear?"

"Why did you escaped from Berk?"

"The reason why I escaped, because the dragons kill my husband while I was pregnant with Zoe. Then Gothi the elder said I turning mad. I'm too weak to kill dragons. So I sailed here and discover there's a village. Then after I gave birth to Zoe, I decided to live here for the rest of my life. Then, when Zoe is 13, I decided to go back to Berk. When notice in my old house, my husband was there. I thought he was dead. I told him everything, so I took him home. I also notice, Berk isn't a safe to raise a family. That's why I ran away."

"Oh"

"Don't feel bad, dear."

Hiccup smiled, he's happy here and he also agrees that Berk isn't a save place for children. He wants Val to grew up safe and see dragons without killing them. Hiccup wants to do a lot of fun things with his daughter. He's still a young father. He decided that he doesn't want to be married. Shocking.

"Well, see you later, Hiccup" Emma said before leaving. Hiccup went back inside and up to Val's room. When he got there, Val was a sleep next to her drawing on the floor. He pick her up without waking her up. He gently set her on her bed and tuck her in the sheets. Then he pick up Val drawings. He take a look at each picture. He smiled. Then he put the pictures in a neat pile on her desk. Hiccup walk out of her room and close the door.

Hiccup is starting to feel tired, so he went to his own room and sleep there. During he was sleeping some weird dream is happening.

_Hiccup is floating into darkness. He couldn't see anything. He's alone and scared. Then suddenly a light appeared and Hiccup felt like there was a floor under his feet. He start running to the light. Once he was inside of the light. He was in his old home. He turned to his bed. He found out it's empty. He start heading outside. _

_Once he's outside, there was the village circling around something. He can Stoic along with the other warriors. "JUST GO HOME" Stoic yelled at someone. Then a little boy ran out of the crowd, crying. He want to follow the boy, but he wants to learn more. He turn back to the warriors. "Val, what did he done to you?" Stoic said, he sounded like he's going to cry. Wait, did Stoic said 'Val'? His mom? There are so many questions in his head. He decided to chase after the little boy. Who is he? _

_The little boy ran to the forest instead of going home. Then the little boy stop and starting to lean back against a tree. He slowly slide down to the ground. He put his knees close to his chest and cry. "Mommy!" The boy sobbed. "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, had killed his mother. I didn't do anything. I'm the worst Viking and son anyone ever had. Astrid hates me, now. I wish I can die now and be with mama." __That brings sadness into Hiccup heart. Then he notice something, this is an another vision dream. He tried to touch his shoulder, but the hand went though the smaller boy. So, he can't do anything. _

_After a few hours of being in the forest both Hiccup's went back to the village. The little Hiccup felt a little better. His father came up to the younger Hiccup. "HICCUP I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU STAY INSIDE, GOD DAMN IT. WHEN WILL YOU EVER LISTEN." Stoic screamed at him, causing him to cry. Stoic grabbed Hiccup hair tightly. "DAD, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING." the younger Hiccup screamed. "SHUT UP!" Stoic screamed back. He slapped his face hard. Blood is coming out of his mouth and more tears come. Stoic yanked his hair hard. He drag the younger Hiccup toward his house. The older Hiccup can't stand watching the horror. He wants to wake up, but he can't. He continued to watch._

_Once Stoic and the two Hiccup's are at home, Stoic pulled him upstairs by his hair. Once they reach Hiccup's room, Stoic still holding smaller Hiccup hair. Stoic throws Hiccup in his room. He slammed the door shut and locking up. The younger Hiccup ran to the door and start banging on it. "DADDY! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Hiccup was busting more tears out. The older Hiccup wished he can help. Now the older Hiccup is start to cry, because he remembered these things. _

_He watch the younger vision writing in his journal, the same journal that he is using over the years. The younger face is all red, the elder felt really bad. _

_A couple hours later, it's night and Stoic didn't let him out. The older Hiccup stared at the door. Then suddenly the door is starting to unlock. The younger Hiccup looked at the door. Then, there was Gobber with dinner on a tray. Hiccup ran up to Gobber and give him a hug. "Alright lad, I brought you some dinner." Gobber said. Hiccup let go of Gobber and walk to his desk. He watch Gobber set down his dinner and Hiccup start eating. "They done the funeral already, right?" Hiccup asked. Gobber nodded. That sadden both Hiccup's. The younger Hiccup turned away from Gobber. Gobber can see the sadness in Hiccup. He put his good hand on his back. Why don't you get some sleep. I bet they all get through this tomorrow." Gobber said as he pick up the tray and start leaving. Hiccup climbed himself into bed and start closing his eyes. _

_Then suddenly darkness is happening again. The older Hiccup is now floating again._

Hiccup woke up by this cute little girls voice calling 'daddy'. Hiccup turned around. He saw Val standing by his bed. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I had a bad dream." Val answered.

"Aw. Poor thing, daddy is right here always. You can sleep with me."

Val smiled before climbing to bed, Once she on the bed, Hiccup tuck her in. He gave her a kiss in the top of her giggled. They both close their eyes and starting to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I'm so terribly sorry about the wait. Too much school work. And weekend homework (F***, I hate it). This story is behind schedule right now and my other story I'm working on.**

**Also: If you are sure you want to join my community? I just curious. PM me.**


	10. Berk is coming

**AN: I'm terribly sorry about the wait. I was in my cousin's house for a week. It's a long drive from my house. Like about over 700 miles. I know, a long a$$ drive. I know some of you guys are getting really impatient about the new chapter. Also asked me about the new chapter. I don't mind questions. I just family plans and school can interrupt your writing time. The other reason why you waited so long, because I ran out of ideas about the chapter.**

**P.S Happy New Year, everybody.**

**Astrid and the others are 19 or 20.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Berk is coming

It's been five years since Hiccup ran away. The village had enough of their chiefs madness. But today, the village are excited for their chief going away for a few days. Where to, actually? He's going to the village of Mandell. The chief isn't going alone, Gobber is going with him. What about Astrid? She going to the village too. Ruffnut is going with her, but their not going to be in the same ship as the chief.

It was afternoon in the village of Berk, people are helping Gobber to put their belongings in the ship. The chief heavily sighed. He going to be worried when he was gone, because the village have no chief. Being away for a few days won't kill the village, right? So anyway, everybody is finished helping Gobber with the boat. He walk to Stoic, the chief. "It's going to be alright, Stoic. The village with survived without ya." Gobber said. Stoic turned to his closest friend. "I suppose." Stoic said. He start walking up to the ship, Gobber goes along with him. Then they set sail.

Few hours later

Stoic and Gobber are at the middle of the sea. Gobber was relived that his friend is finally taking a break from the pain he been though. Sometimes Stoic isn't Stoic he knew. "Stoic, are ye alright?" Gobber asked. "I'm fine." Stoic responded.

"I know this is hard for you. I didn't belive the rumors back on Berk."

"Me nether. Gobber, are you sure were going the right way?"

"Yes and I've been there before."

"Good. What if _Hiccup_ was there?"

"I don't know."

"I'll being him back home and lock him in his room."

"What if he have a_ family_?

"Lock them up." **(AN: Oh sh*t) **Gobber can't believe what he just said. Lock up his family, that just cruel.

"Why?"

Stoic didn't answer to Gobber ,then the trip went silent until they reach the island.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the girls.**

Ruffnut and Astrid watched the ship take off from the docks. The boys were concerned about them. They been acting strange since Hiccup ran away, especially Astrid. Tuffnut tried to make his twin sister mad by calling her names, but it didn't work. Snotlout tried to flirt around Astrid, she always punch him. She also said she was in love with someone else. Who actually? Well that became a mystery. Fishlegs tried to asked them what's wrong, but they ignore him.

Their parents are also worried. Sometimes they don't want to kill dragons, even though they graduated properly. Yes, they retried killing a Nightmare, they succeed. The girls even refuse to talk to them, most of the time. No one else notice about the girls behavior.

Ruffnut sat up for her spot. "Ok, this our chance." Ruffnut said with a smirk. Astrid looked up at her friends face. "Alright. Remember the plan?" She asked. Ruffnut nodded. They start walking back, until. "Hey dragonbreaths." Tuffnut shouted at the girls. Astrid walk up to Tuffnut and punch him on the face. He not really good at talking to girls. After punching Tuffnut, he rubbed his cheek. "You don't have to be so violent."

"Well, you shouldn't call us that." Astrid shouted. Tuffnut is not good at talking to women, nether does Snotlout. He is going to be chief in a few years. Right now he's learning how to be one. He didn't like it, because he have to study dragons, do this, do that, everything. "Can you guys leave us alone?" Ruffnut asked. Astrid and Ruffnut starting to walk away from the others. Then suddenly Fishlegs appeared. He's not violent as the others, but he knows hoe to treat a girl right. "Hey ladies." Fishlegs greeted.

"Hey." They both responded.

"Did you guys heard the rumors last week?"

They both nodded. Last week people are spreading rumors about Hiccup. Some say he died, have been kidnapped, or somewhere else in the world, but no one knows the truth.

"Fishlegs, can you help us with something?" Ruffnut asked. Fishlegs is a guy you can keep secrets.

"Sure. What I can help you with?"

"Steal a boat."

"WHY?"

"Because, we want to go to whatever island Stoic is going. We need to relax, especially Astrid."

"Oh alright. But, what about-."

"I don't care." Astrid cut him off. Fishlegs went silent and nodded. "We'll meet you at night. We have some packing to do." Ruffnut said. They all start to walk home.

At night

Astrid, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs went to the docks. The girls decided to steal a small ship. They both put their belongings in the ship. "Thanks Fishlegs." Ruffnut said. Ruffnut and Astrid went on the ship and take off. They were both waving bye to Fishlegs, he waved back. Both Astrid and Ruffnut are both excited for their next adventure and get away from the pain. Astrid is having a feeling in her gut about Hiccup, she start crying. Ruffnut turned to her friend.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"I have a feeling that I want to see Hiccup again."

"Why?"

"We used to be friends, then after his mom died I turned into a monster. I can't imagine why I did that to poor Hiccup."

"What happens if you see him again?"

"I'll try to apologized to him."

"What if he have a wife or a family?"

"I don't know. Maybe, let it slide."

Astrid and Ruffnut went to slept in their small beds below. They both went peacefully to sleep.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. This chapter is the hardest to think of so far. It been a month sence I uploaded. I'm Sorry.**

**I know there some grammar mistakes you can see that I don't. Some of you guys said I need to work on my past, present, future tense, Im still working on those. But I don't want you guys waiting forever.**

**P.S I forgot to name the island, I'm asking you guys to came up a great name for the island. You don't have to do this, if you want to.**


	11. Oh no

**AN: Sorry about the long a$$ wait. School have became tight right now. And I have to take care of my new puppy. I have to do chores and some other sh*t. I have a other projet I have to do. I don't understand much about it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Oh no

Hiccup woke up with a moan. He got out of bed, then got dressed. He step out of the of his bedroom, walk down the hallway. He stop at Val's room, he looked inside, and found the bed empty. His heart pounded a little. He step in the room and search. He found Val sitting down on her chair. Her arms folded on the desk, the head is resting on the arms. Hiccup can tell she's sleeping, because her breaths. He gently picked her up and put her in her bed. He tuck her in and head downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and about to make breakfast, then suddenly. The door opened.

"HICCUP, COME OUTSIDE" Zoe yelled. Hiccup jumped. Zoe is being serious, Hiccup followed Zoe outside. They both ran top speed. They reach to towns docks. Hiccup can't believe what his is seeing. He saw a ship and it looked familiar. Something from a different culture. Then, two people step out of the ship. They both looked familiar. One man with a large red beard and wearing a bear skin cape, but Hiccup couldn't see the mans face. He know that the man is huge, not like a fat man, like a strong man. The other one have a long blond mustache, have a missing left hand and a missing right foot.

When both men turned around, Hiccup can't believe it.

His father is _here. **HERE ON THIS ISLAND,** same as Gobber._

Hiccup just wanna die now. Why are they doing here? Hiccup heart is pounding like crazy. He took a step back. Tears were coming out of his eyes. Zoe looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked. Hiccup ignored her. He start running back to his house. "Hiccup, wait." Zoe yelled. She starting chasing after Hiccup. He was too fast for her and lost her easily. Zoe gave up and start having tears coming out of her eyes. She remembered Hiccup's stories he told her. The stories were brutal, spine chilling, and painful to hear, she couldn't lat that happen to her baby brother or when she have own her child. She was his best friend and more like a brother to her.

Tears are pouring like a waterfall. Hiccup regrets running away from Zoe. He doesn't want to see him remembered his life back on Berk. Everytime he told his dad, he just didn't care or listen. They rarely talk to each other. Things are different when Hiccups mom is alive.

When Hiccup arrive his house, he notice Val sitting on a chair waiting patently waiting for her breakfast. She looked at her fathers eyes. They were red and his face, too. She notice something is not right around here. "Daddy?" She said as she get off her chair and start walking towards him. "Is something wrong, daddy?"

Hiccup didn't say anything. He look up to her. Val is starting to get worried. "Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked again. "Val, there is someone on this island that I don't want to see again. If he saw you or now about you, he'll take you away and I won't be able to see you again. I want my daughter to grew up safe. I don't you to have a life like I had when I was your age."

"W-What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get older. Right now I have to protect you." Hiccup notice tears coming out of Val's eyes. He hated seeing her cry. He hug his daughter tightly. Hiccup softly pat her head while she crying on her father's shoulder. Hiccup sigh. 'What am I going to do?' He thought.

When the door opened, Hiccup looked at the door. It was Zoe. She walked in and hugged with the others. She know about Hiccup past and he really wants Val to have a better future. Zoe is also worried about Hiccup. How will he work at the forge when his father is here? She know this is going to be a long day.

Few hours later

Things finally work out with all three. Hiccup was at the forge working on some weapons. Val was playing with Zoe little brother, Leaf. Zoe was watching them play. Both Hiccup and Zoe have a bad feeling in their gut.

Hiccup was busy working on a sword. He saw his daughter at the door. "Hi, Val what brings you here?" Hiccup asked. "Daddy, some boy took my bear away. I tried to get it back, but he's to fast. Until a man give it back to me."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He's nice."

"Well keep on playing outside. I kinda busy here."

"Ok." Val walked outside for the forge. Hiccup smiled. He loved seeing his daughter happy. He still remembered the day he found her, abounded in the woods.

Then a few moments later, he heard the door opened again. Hiccup turned around to the door. His eyes widened.

No it can't be.

There was a man with long blonde mustache.

It's. It's.

_Oh no_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Stoic and Gobber**

Stoic was on the docks,_ smiling. _First time he's happy in years. Deep inside he's still sad about losing his only son. "Well, we're finally here." Gobber said. "Yup. I can finally get these horrible memories out of my head." Stoic replied. They both start walking. Stoic look around the village. He saw little kids playing. He compare kids here and bark in Berk. Back in Berk not so much kids play, because the dragons raids and/or they said it's not Viking like. Stoic decided to walk around the village.

During walking he saw a group of kids, playing. There's one little girl with brown hair. She seems to be chasing a boy with blonde hair and he's holding the girls teddy bear. She looks like she's been crying to get it back. She have emerald eyes and brown hair. Stoic doesn't know her name. The little girl stop running and fell to the ground. She cried more, Stoic felt bad for the child. He walked to the child with the bear in hand. He took the bear away from the boy without him noticing it.

Stoic walk up to the little girl. "Hey, I guess this belongs to you." The little girl stopped and grab the bear. She looked up the man's face. "Thank you." She said. Stoic smiled. She start to run to the forge. 'Why would see go to the forge.' He thought. He decided to walking other parts of the village.

Gobber was looking around the village. He spotted a little girl heading to the forge. 'Why would children heading there? Hiccup is always mature in there, no matter what age he is.' He thought. He starting walking over there. Then the same little girl walked out for the forge.

He start heading toward the door. Once he opened it, he notice a man with brownish-red. Once he turns, Gobber notice something familiar about the man. Those green emerald eyes, his hair, and those freckles. Gobber couldn't believe his eyes.

It's. It's the boy Gobber been searching for years.

.

.

It's.

.

.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

.

.

.

.

"Hiccup, is that you?" Gobber asked the man. The man is silent. He wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. "Hiccup I know it's you. You couldn't hide it." The man just stood there. Silence took over the atmosphere.

"How did you know it's me." The man said.

"Because some of you doesn't change. Your hair, the eyes, and the freckles. But you didn't change much, just you height, and your small muscles."

"Hey!" Hiccup laughed. "Gobber, don't tell d-dad that I'm here. He's going to to force me to move back to Berk.

"All right, your secret is safe with me." Gobber winked at him. Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks Gobber."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Astrid and Ruffnut**

Astrid and Ruffnut finally reach the shore. It was a long night, but it was totally worth it. They seen some scauldrons, but they didn't kill any dragon. Their ship wasn't near to the chief's ship.

They step out of the ship. Ruffnut grab her belongings out of the ship and Astrid grab hers. "We're finally reach to Mandell, Astrid. This well be fun." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah. I finally get these horrible memories out of my head." Astrid said.

"Yeah."

"Hey Ruff."

"What?"

"Do you have any bad memories?"

"Not really." Ruffnut lied. She a good liar. You can hardly tell her she's lying, just like her bother.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Ok."

Astrid and Ruffnut decided to set up camp near the beach, before walking into the woods.

They both walk into the village. they saw the chief and Gobber explore different parts of the village. This village is different from Berk. Both Astrid and Ruffnut was surprised the businesses are booming. Kids are playing freely and safely. This village never had any dragon raids, like they had back on Berk. Things here are way different here. It's a perfect place to live and raise a family.

"Hey Ruff, how about we spelt up to look around?" Astrid said.

"Sure." Ruffnut responded. They both spelt up to different parts of the village. Astrid took left and Ruffnut took right.

Ruffnut looked over to her left, she saw some children playing. She told her bother she doesn't like kids. That's not true. Ruffnut secretly loves kids. She remembered one time she's babysitting a little kid once. She loved the child until something bad happens to the little child. Ruffnut starting to cry. She wasn't ashamed of it. If Tuffnut was here, he would start pissing her off in front of the village. "Hey miss, what wrong?" A little girl with blond hair and brown eyes asked. Ruffnut looked down to face the girl. "Nothing." She said.

"Oh ok. Wanna play?"

"Sure."

Ruffnut play with the other kids. She didn't care if she old to play, just getting her mind out of something.

Astrid was walking around plaza of the village. She saw Ruffnut playing and was impressed that she have a soft side. Usually the twin don't have any soft side, none of the Vikings have one. They barley show it.

Then something caught Astrid attention, she saw Gobber heading to the forge. She quietly went to the door. Astrid put her left ear on the door to hear the conversition. So far she heard Gobber and _a man._ The man and Gobber seens to be good friend that didn't see each other for a long time. She was shocked when he heard this.

"Hey! Gobber, don't tell d-dad that I'm here. He's going to to force me to move back to Berk.

"All right, your secret is safe with me, Hiccup."

"Thanks Gobber."

Wait! Did Gobber said _Hiccup. _The person Berk has been seaching for years. Astris was shaking right now. Her legs are starting to be weak, heart bounding, and stomach in knots. Her eyes widen.

The doorknob starting to turn. Astrid gasped, she doesn't know what to do. hid in one of the barrels next to the forge. Once Gobber is out, he looks outside. He turns left and right to see anyones there. Why he's doing that? Does he doesn't want Stoic to see him? Once Gobber leaves, Astrid step out of the barrel and start running.

She found Ruffnut playing with the kids. "RUFF." Astrid yelled.

"What?" Ruffnut said.

"I have to tell you something."

"Ok. I have to go now. I'm sorry. I'll play tomorrow, I promise." Ruffnut said to the kids.

"Aww." The kids whined. Astrid and Ruffnut starting heading to their camp.

"Ruff, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Astrid?"

* * *

**AN: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. I TOOK ME A FEW WEEKS TO FINISH THIS. Thank god it finally done. I'm sorry about the wait guys.**


	12. Hiccup is that you?

**AN: Hey, I'm so sorry about the long wait. There's a lot of shit happening to me. I'll explain at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hiccup is that you?**

"HE'S WHAT" Ruffnut asked Astrid. What's going on here?

"Yeah, he's on this island." Astrid said back.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Maybe we just clam down and think of something."

"Alright. What should we do, Astrid"

"How about we should act like nothing happened?"

"Ok."

The girls went back to the village. Astrid took a deep breath, causing Ruffnut to worry. "Hey Astrid, why are worrying about?" Ruffnut asked. Astrid stopped walking. Ruffnut look at the blond Viking. "Ruffnut, I think im worrying about Hiccup."

"Why?"

"Because, what if Hiccup remembers us or maybe..."

"STOP WORRYING. WE ARE JUST HERE FOR HAVING SOME TIME OFF. YOU JUST KEEP ON TELLING ME ABOUT THAT $%#ING SLUT. COULD YOU AT LEAST STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM FOR ONCE?" Ruffnut yelled at Astrid full of anger. She give Astrid a deadly glare.

Astrid took a step back. She never seen Ruffnut this mad before. Ruffnut starts to walk away from the blond. Tears coming out of Astrid eyes. There's something a least Ruffnut is still in pain from. Astrid sink to the ground. She let her tears fall from her face. "Hiccup, I'm so sorry about the part. Please forgive me."

Astrid just lied down on the grass and continued to sob.

After several minutes Astrid felt a little better. She stood up and start walking. She needs to find Ruffnut, so she can apologized. She probably heading to camp.

She start heading back to camp. She stopped for a moment. Astrid reminded herself to see Hiccup. It seems to be risky, but she wants to see him again. She turned around to the direction to the village.

Once she got their, her heart is pounding. She is very nervous, her legs are weak, and mind racing. 'What happens is Hiccup forgets me? Or maybe hate me? What if he have a family? Oh Thor I can't take this mess anymore', she thought. She walked up to the forge.

Once she got there, she saw a man. He's taller than her, with muscles, and hair goes down to the bit below the ears. She was sure Hiccup is the blacksmith of the village.

"Hello", Astrid greed nervously. The man turned around.

"Astrid Hofferson", the man said with anger in his voice.

The man. is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"H-Hiccup is t-that you?" Astrid said while shaking her body. She scared what the man is going to do with her.

"Yes", Hiccups glared at her. His voice turned dark. A tear is about to come out of Astrid's eye.

"Hiccup is finally you." Astrid ran up to hiccup and hugged him.

Hiccup turned dark. He raises his hand. Astrid looked up.

*Smack*

Astrid fell to the ground. There was a red hand marked on her cheek. She brought her hand up to her face. She looked up to Hiccup. He grab her hair and yank her off the ground.

"Astrid do you remember what happened back on Berk?" Hiccup asked. He still have her hair in his hand. Astrid shook her head. Hiccup yank her hair, cause her head to pulled down with her hair.

"Are you fu*king sure?"

"No."

*Smack*

"WHAT THE FU*K ASTRID? DO YOU THINK I STILL HAPPY ABOUT BERK? DO YOU THINK I HAVE FEELINGS? I USED TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOU EVER SINCE WE'RE KIDS. THEN ALL OF THE SUDDEN YOU HATE ME FOR NO FU*KING REASON. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? ALL I WANT BACK ON BERK IS LOVE, NOT HATRED. ALSO WHY THE FU*K ARE YOU HERE ANY WAY?" Hiccup yelled and screamed at Astrid. He threw her at the ground. She scared out of her mind. Hiccup walked up to her. He bent down to her level on the floor.

"Do you even cared or think that I was molested everyday by the villagers?" He whispered in her ear. Tears are coming out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Hiccup for everything." Astrid tried to apologized. Hiccup eyes widened.

"It's too late for apologize, Astrid. I hate people of Berk, expect for Gobber."

"Why Gobber?"

"Because he treated me like I was his son. He never abused me. Why did you hugged me and so happy to see me?"

"I miss you, because all the things we did together. Playing, running, and even tell each other stories. I love of the things you give to me. Also I think I love you." Hiccup glared at her. "Well I don't Astrid." Hiccup said. "Just go to the filth you belong and don't tell anyone that I'm fu*king here, on this island. If you do...This will happen to you." Hiccup pick up a medal hammer . Astrid busting into tears. They pour like a water fall. **(AN: I'm sorry for those Astrid/Hiccup fans.)**

"Ok. I won't tell anyone." Astrid sobs between words.

"Good."

"What's going on here?" Said a woman with long blond hair, divided into 3 braids. She have blue-gray eyes. She just shook there with shock.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ruffnut stomped her way back to camp. Her face is boiling red. Tears coming from her eyes. She never got mad at her best friend before. But why she always bring up that sluts name. She still hates him for being a whimp. Well at least he's better than Dagur. **(AN: I seen the episode when we meet Dagur. So funny)**

She knows that Hiccup wants to do something for the village. But he always fails. She tried everything to make him stop inventing something by burning his blueprints to embarrassed him in front of the village, but that didn't stop him.

Ruffnut continued stomping herself to camp. She sigh. she walked up to the beach. Ruffnut took her she's off and sat down on the cool grainy golden sand. She put her feet i the cooling water. She let a tear running down her cheek.

Why Astrid wants to see him again? Is she in love or something? Or she's just drank? Ruffnut couldn't take it anymore. She just watch the water crashing against the cliff.

After several minutes later Ruffnut was worried about Astrid. She been gone for quite a while. She stood up, put on her boots, and start walking to the village. Fear is going up to her spine. She shouldn't let Astrid walk alone.

Once she's there, she looked it there's anyone around. There's not a single person. Weird. She was thinking that Astrid is in the forge. Ruffnut walk up to the forge. Before she opened the door. She heard someone crying and voices.

"Just go to the filth you belong and don't tell anyone that I'm fu*king here, on this island. If you do...This will happen to you." Ruffnut heard a mans voice and a woman crying a little more. She want to go in, but she needs more information.

"Ok I won't tell anyone." Said woman with fear. She sounded familiar. That's Astrid.

Ruffnut opened the door and shocked what she saw. "What going on here?" She asked. Astrid ran up to Ruffnut. She was shocked. She never seen her BFF this sacred before. "Ruffnut that's Hiccup." Astrid said. Ruffnut looked up to the mans face. She was shocked.

.

.

.

This man really is Hiccup.

"Hiccup is that you?" Ruffnut asked. The man nodded. "Hiccup we been searching you for years." Ruffnut said to Hiccup. Hiccup smash his fist on his desk, causing both woman to flinch. "I'm sorry about what happen back then." Ruffnut continued on. "It's too late to apologized." Hiccup said coldly. "Get out of here and don't come back."

The two women left the forge. "Are we really that cruel back then?" Astrid asked Ruffnut.

"I don't know", Ruffnut responded back.

"Heard that Hiccup have a daughter."

"Is he married?"

"I don't know"

"Well lets his daughter and bring it to Stoic. He really got to here this."

"NO! HE SAID NOT TO TELL ANYONE. WE'LL BE DIED MEAT WHEN HE FIND OUT" Astrid yelled.

"Lets find his daughter and bring her to Berk."

Astrid nodded. Both women walk to camp to discus their plan.

* * *

**AN: finally done with this chapter. There's a lot of crap is happening to me. Like my ex-boyfriend is saying bull shit about me, a lot of homework, and violent school fights.**

** One time there was a fight by the stairs or on the stair. One boy is trying to be like hulk, ripping his shirt off. The other kid got arrested. The other time the cops use fucking pepper spray at students. At least 20 kids are in the nurses office. Thank god I didn't went there. I didn't got sprayed or smell it, and almost got run over by dudes that are saying "there's a fight". There's a lot of pissed off parents came to school and the school call every parent in school. My dad got super worried about me. I said to him I'm fine. I was far away from the fights. There's one posted on Facebook. Also I didn't see the school fights. **

**Thank god for my parents raising me well. I don't know why a lot of dudes gather around a fight. To me is weird and dangerous.**

**Then I don't have to go to school on Tuesday because of high school profanity. freshmen don't have to take it yes. and I'm having a weird schedule next week at school. **

**See you later.**


	13. Son, is that you?

**Sorry fellow readers. School became a f***ing b*tch. I hardly keep me work on track. Also I join a gym. Now I'm more busy than ever. **

**It's been over 2 months since I last update it.**

**My birthday is in the next month. I'm turning 15. I'm so excited.**

Next week is semester final. So I might study my a$$ off during next week.

* * *

Chapter 13: Son, is that you?

Astrid and Ruffnut have been discussing the plan for hours. But, each idea has a flaw. Sometimes they argue.

It was night-time, the campfire was made, and tents are made by the trees. "Hey Astrid, how did you know that Hiccup have a daughter?" Ruffnut asked the blond Viking.

"I heard a woman that Hiccup have a daughter named, Val. But I don't know her full name." Astrid replied.

"Wait! Is Val is a nickname for Valhallarma?"

"I guess so."

"Did you what she is wearing or look like?"

"No."

"Well, let's go to sleep."

Astrid nodded and go to her tent, same thing as Ruffnut. Once inside, Astrid was wide awake about todays events. She was shock about Hiccup having a daughter, he hit her, and wants her away. Astrid let her tears flow. 'How did he got a daughter in the first place? And how much did he change?' She thought. Tons of questions running through her head.

She sighed. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself out loud before closing her eyes and sleep.

* * *

**Back to Stoic and Gobber**

Stoic was in the cabin of his ship. He was having trouble sleeping. He kept thinking about the girl he met today. She had eyes just like his... is staring at the ceiling thinking about the girl, that his gave the doll to. Gobber was in the room next to Stoic's room. he can hear Gobber snoring next decided to look around more of the town tomorrow.

Next morning, Stoic was alone in town. He didn't know where Gobber is. He woke up and saw him gone. He walk around until he saw a man familiar to _H__iccup. **(AN: Oh snap, **__**some of you guys are waiting for this part)** _Stoic decided to fallow the strange man. The man went straight to the forge.

Stoic step in the forge.

The strange man turned around. Stoic couldn't believe his eyes. The man is...Hiccup. Stoic notice Hiccup's hair didn't change much. His eyes are still the same. But the only difference of Hiccup's appearance is his height and muscles he have.

"Son is that you?" Stoic said to the man.

Hiccup glared at Stoic and turned around. "Why are you here, Stoic?" Hiccup asked coldly. Stoic was shock about his tone of voice. Stoic is also shocked about Hiccup called him by his name. It's like he doesn't have a son.

**(Warning: father vs. son)**

"..." Stoic replied. Then suddenly Val came in. "Daddy!" Val came straight up to Hiccup. Stoic eyes are wide as plates. How **dare **he have a daughter without him noticing. He also notice Val was the girl that Stoic returned the doll to. "HOW THE HELL YOU GOT A DAUGHTER WITHOUT ME NOTICING?" Stoic yelled with rage. Val start to whimper and hid behind her father. Hiccup glared at his not-so-father.

"WELL, I'M WAITING FOR A RESPONSE HICCUP." Stoic is about to lose his patience. He glared down his _granddaughter. _

Then the unexplained happened, Stoic punch Hiccup to the ground. Blood was escaping from his nose and lips. But Stoic wasn't satisfied yet. He cam on Hiccup and continued beating Hiccup while Val is crying for her father. Hiccup couldn't get Stoic off of him. The weight is too great.

After several minutes of beating, Stoic was finally satisfied. Hiccup was unconscious on the floor. He glared at Val crying next to her father. He grab Hiccup's unconscious body and Val by the hair. Stoic drag them outside. "Gobber, get the ship ready!" Stoic command. Gobber obeyed. He didn't know what,s going on. Also He's afriad to ask.

Once there on the ship, Stoic found a small empty room in the ship. He threw Hiccup and Val in. She is still crying and now scared of her life. She doesn't know what are they going to do with them.

* * *

**I know you are mad at me for up loading too slow. School is going out next week. Hell yeah. Our lives would be so much better, if we don't have any semester finals.**


	14. I will always protect you

**I was bored so here's another chapter. 1 more days of school. The final exams are on the last 3 days of school. I started mine yesterday. There only 2 hours each period and 2 period a day. So it's about 7 to 10:30 a.m.. My last day of school is on June 5. Which is tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter 14: I will always protect you

Astrid and Ruffnut saw what happen between Hiccup and Stoic. They were really shocked about Stoic pulling a little girl's hair to the ship.

"Did you see that Astird?" Ruffnut ask the blond Viking.

"Yes. Who would do that to their son and granddaughter!?" Astrid had her hand over her mouth.

"Well we have to go home now." Ruffnut said as she standing up from her hiding spot. They start walking to their ship and take off to Berk.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Stoic kidnapped Val and Hiccup. Stoic was still pretty shocked about Hiccup and Val being a family. After all those years of searching for his son, he found a little girl called him"daddy". Val was crying with her knees close to her chest. She wraps herself as a protective ball. Hiccup is still unconscious and he have some bruises on his face and body from Stoic.

Few more hours later, Hiccup was finally awake. "Huh? Where am I? Where's Val?" He asked himself while he study the small room. He was in shock at the horrible state of his daughter. She was crying for few hours straight. "VAL! WHAT HAPPENED?" Hiccup cried out into tears and held his daughter close and lean against the wall behind him. "H-he c-carry you t-to t-the ship and h-he pull m-my hair so h-hard. I-it h-hurts so b-bad." Val cry in response. Hiccup hugged her tighter. "No matter what I will always protect you." Hiccup whispered to the little girl. Val began to fall asleep in Hiccup arms and he gently pet Val's hair.

Several minutes later, Gobber came in with some rope, Hiccup woke shot up. "I'm sorry Hiccup." Gobber said. "Your father order me to."

Hiccup eyes are wide as dinner plates.

* * *

...

When the Haddocks reach Berk, people were gathering around the chief. "Gobber bring them in and put them in the cells." Stoic ordered. The people are confused who is Stoic talking about. Gobber brought Hiccup awake and rope tied behind his back. Val is sleeping and being carried by Gobber.

When the village saw Hiccup and Val, they were shocked. Some are glaring at them for being missing for over five damn years. "This man here is Hiccup?" A villager said. "Yes, and the little girl is his daughter." Stoic replied. "LOCK THEM UP!" Stoic ordered.

Hiccup and Val was shoved in the cell. The bars are slammed behind them. Val ran up to her father and hugged him. Hiccup hugged back. "What's going to happen to us?" Val asked Hiccup.

"I don't know, but no matter what I will always protect you." Hiccup replied and kissed her on the head.

Later at night:

Val was shivering against her father chest. They are both sleeping on the cold stone floor. Val never felt this much cold in her life. She gently shook her father. His eyes slowly opened. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm cold." She replied. Hiccup notice her shaking. He took of his vest and wrapped it around his daughter.

Val giggled, causing Hiccup to smile. "Lets go to sleep." Hiccup said. Val snuggle against Hiccup's chest and close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**OK. This chapter is short but, sweet. Don't you think? I still have some problems with grammer, but I learn a little bit more about grammer.**

**I can't wait until the last day of school. Yeah. I have so much planned. I'll be uploading most of the time. I think some of you like my work. During the summer I'll be fixing my stories like: grammer that I can see, add a few things, and maybe make more stories.**


	15. Val is gone

**Sorry, I wasn't here for a long time, because I was in a family trip. I was gone for almost 4 weeks. But I wrote a few chapters while I'm gone. I'll upload them every day. My computer is f**ked up right now. So my brother shared his laptop with me, but I have to let him use my phone. **

**So I might make a lot of short chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Val is gone

It's been a days since Hiccup and Val are in the cells. The Vikings who guard the cell brought them food and beverages. Val mostly cries because she's scared of people of Berk. So Hiccup have to tell her some stories and play games to calm her down. He still mad at Berk. He wish that he was never known in Berk.

Hiccup and Val are now sleeping in the cold night. Val was finally calm after a few hours of crying. Then suddenly the cell door was wide open. Thanks to Hiccup's curiosity, he look up to see who it was. The person who's at the door was...Stoic the Vast.

Hiccup stared at him for a good amount of moments. The silence was broken, when Stoic punch Hiccup's left cheek. "YOU HAD WASTED PEOPLE'S TIME. WE WERE TRYING TO FIND YOU FOR 5 YEARS. ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE IN THAT DAMN ISLAND." Stoic voice boom though out the cell, cause Val to wake up crying.

"NOW YOU HAVE A F**KING DAUGHTER." His voice boomed again. Hiccup stood up. "NO ONE IN THIS F**KING VILLAGE UNDERSTAND ME...expect for mother." Hiccup spook up. Once Stoic heard the word "mother", he punch Hiccup again. Hiccup fell tp the ground. Val ran to her father.

Without noticing, Stoic grabbed Val's hand and stomped out of the cell. "DADDY!" Val scared and tried struggled out of Stoic's grip. It was no use, he's too stong. Hiccup stand up and ran to the door, but it was too late. The door slammed. Hiccup slammed into on the door. Stoic got Val now.

Hiccup shake to bars of the cell door, but it was useless. He went on his knees and let the tears flow out of his eyes. This couldn't be happening. He slam his fist against the cold stone floor. 'Va', please be alright.' The thought kept on replaying in his mind. Hiccup stared outside and look up to the moon he prey for his daughter to be alright.

* * *

Meanwhile with Val

Once Val and Stoic reach to the Haddock house. Stoic yank her hand hard to get inside, causing her to cry in pain. "BE QUIET!" Stoic yelled at her. He pulled her in to Hiccup's old bedroom. He threw her inside. Val landed on the ground. Stoic slammed the door shut. Val went to the bed and cried. She misses her father.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about uploading too long. **


End file.
